


Fifteen Years

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 'says Isaac', Drinking, Fucking Cute, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, M/M, Phichit is the god/goddess of SOCIAL MEDIA, Yuuri gets shwasted, and fluff, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Sin-bin prompts!!!!!!!My dad is drunk hitting on my mom at our family Christmas party and they’ve been married for 30 years. That’s all I want in life





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the name of the author/person who gets credit for this tweet/post but know that it iS NOT MINE!!!
> 
> I just wanted to use it to make Victuuri fluff

“Who invited _Victor_ _Nikiforov_ to my Christmas party?”

Phichit looked up from his phone to see his best friend swaying beside him, his face flushed a bright red across his cheeks and nose. “What?”

Yuuri looked over at Phichit in complete awe before pointing at the silver-haired Russian entertaining Yuri and Otabek on the other side of the room. “Who invited _Victor_ to my Christmas party?”

Phichit gaped at the man in front of him, his gaze shifting from Yuuri to Victor and back again. “Yuuri, you’re married to him.”

“Ah!” the Japanese man exclaimed, his brow crumpling a bit in confusion. "What do you mean, Phichit? I’ve never even _met_ him!”

“So drunk,” Phichit muttered to himself, swiping his thumb to bring up his camera app. He trained the camera on his friend, pressing the camcorder to start recording. “Yuuri, are you telling me that you’ve forgotten that you’re married to Victor Nikiforov?”

“Phichit!” Yuuri gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. “He just winked at me!”

Phichit glanced over at Victor, who was indeed watching Yuuri with a fond smile. After a second, he went back to talking to Yuri, nodding along to whatever had the blond Russian so animated. Phichit turned his attention back to his best friend.

“Yuuri, you’re _married_ to him.”

“I _wish_ ,” Yuuri whined, pressing a hand over his heart. Phichit choked on his laughter as he watched his friend look at him with heart eyes. “He’s so handsome, isn’t he, Phichit-kun?”

“Sooo handsome,” Phichit answered, his mouth stretched into a wide grin. Yuuri leaned against the side of Phichit’s body, sighing like a love-sick fool. “Why don’t you call him over here?”

“What!” Yuuri yelped, covering his face with his hands. “No, oh my gosh, Phichit! I don’t even know him!”

“Didn’t stop you last time.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Phichit smirked, keeping his phone trained on Yuuri. “Victor, come here!”

Yuuri screeched into Phichit’s shoulder as Victor sauntered over, his smile brightening as he came closer and closer to the two of them. Phichit giggled as he wrapped an arm around Yuuri, turning the camera onto Victor.

“Victor,” Phichit couldn’t help but snort in laughter. “Will you please tell our dear Yuuri here that you two have been married for a glorious fifteen years nearly?”

Confusion spread across the Russian man’s face as he looked down at Yuuri, who was peeking up at Victor shyly. “What do you mean? Yuuri, are you alright, my love?”

“I am most certainly _not_ married to you,” Yuuri chirped, his face a bright red as he stepped away from Phichit to point a finger into Victor’s face. “You’re waaaay too hot to marry me.”

Phichit was shaking with laughter by this point, his phone shaking as he recorded the couple.

“Yuuri, love,” Victor wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s wrist gently, pulling him closer to him. “We’ve been married for fifteen years.”

“ _How_?” Yuuri whined, leaning against Victor’s frame, his head tucked underneath the silver-haired man’s chin. “You’re so _famous_ , and I’m so... _me_.”

Phichit watched as Victor tipped Yuuri’s chin up with a gentle finger, their eyes meeting. “You’re _everything_ to me, Yuuri.”

Phichit watched as Yuuri swooned a little bit and suddenly it wasn’t as funny anymore as he watched his best friend fall in love with his husband all over again. He stopped the video, saving it to his phone as Victor pulled Yuuri into a tight, stabilizing hug.

“Phichit,” he said, making the Thai man look up from his screen. “I’m going to take Yuuri up to bed and then I’ll be right back down. Please make sure Yurio doesn’t kill JJ.”

“Will do, Captain.” Phichit saluted him with two fingers, smirking as the silver-haired man tenderly led his best friend upstairs to their bedroom. He looked back down at his phone, swiping to find his messaging app and pulling up his conversation with Yuuri.

“My job here is done,” he murmured as he pocketed his phone with a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri woke the next morning to a throbbing in his head and a dry mouth. Scrunching his face up in distaste, he smacked his lips together to try and gather spit. Sitting up slowly in his bed, he noticed that there was a glass of water and two Tylenol waiting on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Silently thanking Victor, he downed the water and swallowed the pills.

His phone chimed from its spot on the stand, glowing brightly in the otherwise dim room. He picked it up to see a text from Phichit. It was just a smiley face, and it made his brow furrow in confusion. He swiped his phone to unlock it and saw that there was a video from last night in the conversation already. Clicking it, he watched.

And the horror and embarrassment rose.

“VICTOR!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please! ^.^


End file.
